The Baby
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: Taking the ending of Forever, and running with it. Pairing:WS Spoiler:Forever
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Baby  
  
Author: Alexandria  
  
Pairing: Sara and Warrick  
  
Rating: PG- May Change in later chapters.  
  
POV: Sara  
  
Spoiler: Forever  
  
Author Notes: This came out of no where. I am blaming this entirely on boredom. And Jeanine, that picture just calls my attention every time I look at it.   
  
Author Note's 2: AU/Romance, there may be more to this in the future.  
  
Chapter One  
  
There are times, even after 7 years on this job, when I still can not believe the things that people are capable of. A mother, allowing her trouble daughter and boy friend to kill themselves. Then to top it off leaving her daughter for dead in the middle of the desert, when she didn't want to die, when she had changed her mind, was just disturbing. The soft cooing beside me drags my attention away from the spot where the mother had been. Seeing Warrick there with the baby in his arms causes me to smile, and my thoughts too stray for a moment. He is standing there, staring with disbelief at the doorway as I had been. I watch as his attention to is drawn to the baby he is holding. Absently fixing the yellow cap, and buttons on her jumper. He meets my eyes and shakes his head slowly, in disbelief.  
  
"Can you believe that?"  
  
"Not if I wouldn't have seen it." I smile as he looks back at the baby, his eyes taking in the little girl in his arms for the first time. He smiled as the baby reached for his collar, wrapping her fingers around the fold. I can't seem to stop smiling as Warrick gently rocks the small infant, his attention focusing on her completely. "I was so worried that she was in the fridge. I don't know what I would have done if she had been." I watch him as he nods.  
  
"You want to hold her?" He must see the flash of panic in my eyes before I manage to look away. "Have you ever held a baby Sara?"  
  
"No," I tell him honestly, he doesn't tease me, just smiles. He adjusts the baby, handing her towards me, helping me get her settled into my arms.  
  
"You got her?" His voice is soft in my ear, sending shivers done my spine. I turn to look at him, smiling as I reply.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Good. Come on, lets go outside. Call DCF."  
  
I look up from bouncing the small girl on my lap, seeing him still on the phone with the department. He sighs, hanging up, coming over to where I am sitting on the passenger side of the truck.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"They say they don't have any available agents until tomorrow."  
  
"What are we supposed to do with her until then?"  
  
"I don't know. Lets get back to the lab, we can ask Grissom when we get there."  
  
"What about items, you know. For the baby..." he pauses before giving me a wide smile, his eyes lighting up with pride.  
  
"Good thought, come on."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I see Grissom look up from his paperwork, seeing us standing in the door way. "What is going on?"  
  
"We have a little bit of a problem."  
  
"Why do you have an infant?" Finally noticing the small bundle in my arms.  
  
"DCF won't come and get her."  
  
"Until when?" He asked with a small sigh.  
  
"Tomorrow, at the earliest."  
  
"Alright, find some place to put her." I smile slightly, turning to leave Warrick to explain what happened. Smiling at the glare he sends my way.  
  
Catherine was the first to corner me, moving to take the baby. "Hey there baby. What are you doing here?"  
  
"DCF is running behind." Catherine nodded as she replied.  
  
"Oh, well, we will take good care of you until they come to get you." I watch as Catherine goes to leave the room, still with the baby.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Grissom asked me to come and get her, thought that you would want to hand her off." I go over, taking back custody of the small girl. Both annoyed at her, and Grissom.  
  
"You don't just hand off babies." I see the smile on her lips at my tone, though soft not to startle the baby, even I can here the edge to it. "Tell Grissom...'  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so. You have a problem with Grissom, you take it up with him. I am staying out from in between you two. I'll have a talk with him myself."  
  
"Fine, That is all that I am saying." I turn from her, trying to locate the bottle, not remembering where I put the damn thing.  
  
"You're a natural Sare, you are going to be a wonderful mother."  
  
"Now, now, one step at a time."  
  
"Yeah, like a man." I smile slightly, remembering Warrick's eyes back in that house, as he watched the baby, looking down away from Catherine. Trying to pass off that I want to watch the baby. "You have a man? Sara Sidle you little devil, you've been holding out on me."  
  
"I have done no such thing. You haven't asked."  
  
"That's because you didn't even give off that vibe."  
  
"So..." I trail off.  
  
"So... who is it?"  
  
"It's no one."  
  
"Like hell it is. I'll get it out of you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeace- Thank You! Updating :)  
  
MissyJane- I just couldn't get it out of my head, and everytime I stopped by her site it was yelling at me to write a fic... So did. :)  
  
ArodLoverus2001- And you don't have to wait long. :)  
  
jda-More chapters, as long as I keep getting reviews :)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I sit in the window of my apartment, Grissom and DCF had argued for a good hour over the phone, neither one of them gaining ground. For the moment he had agreed for me that I was going to be watching the infant until further notice, and I had to go into DCF tomorrow and start her paperwork. Warrick came in, seeing me. "Hey there."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"She sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah." Looking over to the small bundle on my bed, he smiles.  
  
"You look tired, why don't you take a break."  
  
"I'm okay." he nods, leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "Why don't you go to sleep, you have to be at work in a few hours."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll see you in a bit. Careful of the baby."  
  
I stand from the window about an hour later, seeing Warrick laying on his side, the baby next to him, still sleeping. Taking a long shower, unwinding from the day. I step out, taking the shirt off of the counter, probably what Warrick was going to wear to work, but oh well. I slid it on over my head, slipping into the opposite side of the bed. Laying my hand gently on the babies chest.  
  
I open my eyes at the loud whimpering beside me, reaching out to ease her. "Shhhh it's okay. Go back to sleep." I whisper softly, what would you know, no such luck. Rolling over; I spot the bottle Warrick left in the warmer for me before he left for the night. Taking it out and testing it before offering it to the baby. I smile as she greedily sucks down the bottle. I close my eyes, remembering the way that Warrick left early, waking me only to tell me that he was leaving and giving a quick kiss. Something I have grown so used to now, that it barely bothers me enough to wake me up.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The phone does wake me though, answering it with a grunt.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"What?" I practically growl out of the phone, between work, Warrick and the baby, I am getting no sleep.  
  
"You need to bring the baby into DCF in 2 hours. Thought that I would call and get you up."  
  
"Right, thanks." not at all meaning it.  
  
Standing in the conference room as the woman enters. And of course she was an hour late; "Ahh, you must be Sara Sidle?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And this is the infant in question?" Looking at the small bundle on my hip, smiling widely as she smiles at her before hiding in my shirt.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We got her name from the grandmother. Andrea Ann."  
  
"Oh thank god, I was tired of calling her baby."  
  
"So you agreed to look after her until we can placed her in a home."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, you just need to sign a few forms, things like that."  
  
"Okay. What about her grandmother?"  
  
"She was convicted of Murder, she has a record now. That woman gives me the creeps."  
  
8 weeks later  
  
I turn towards the CSI lab, Grissom was waiting for me at the front steps. "What's up?"  
  
"How you holding up?"  
  
"I'm settling into it."  
  
"Where have you been taking her to be watched during the day?"  
  
"To Warrick's Grandmother's. She has fallen in love with her."  
  
"How did you get her to do it?" I shrug, not wanting to explain it out. Warrick and I didn't want to bring our relationship into the open, and so far it was working. He raises an eyebrow but doesn't question me.  
  
"I got a call from DCF, they said that your paperwork would be ready by the end of the day, and to be there at 5:45 to sign it." I nod, smiling slightly. "Does this mean that she will be finding her new home?" I smile at him, seeing his questioning glance.  
  
"Yes, it does." 


	3. Chapter 3

pendray-Thanks! Heartache is ahead, but not just yet... a few more chapters... well, actually the next story in the series. :)  
  
jda- I'll update as often as I get reviews, until I run out of chapters, then I'll just need them to make sure people haven't forgot about it. :)  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi- Thanks!  
  
spikes-storm- I love s/w stories too, and your right, there are never enough of them! And here's the update!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I adopted her."  
  
I smile as Grissom looks up at me, giving me a strange look, I shrug. "You did what?"  
  
"I adopted her, I couldn't risk that she would go into the system and be lost. I fell in love with her. The way she smells, how she laughs, the way that she hides in my hair."  
  
"Sara." If it was possible, he sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"It's done Grissom, and it was my choice." I point out, seeing him raise an eyebrow before continuing.  
  
"You should have told me about your plans."  
  
"I didn't have too. You had nothing to do with it."  
  
"This is a huge decision." he points out again.  
  
"And it was mine to make and no one else's."  
  
"What about your boyfriend?" I don't miss a beat, wondering in the back of my mind how the hell he knew about that.  
  
"He is supporting me, he understands why I need to do this. I have had to watch her day and night for the last 6 weeks, I want this."  
  
"Do you understand what you are getting into?"  
  
"Yes, why can't you be happy for me?"  
  
"Because I am worried that you have not thought this through, do you know how hard it is to balance a personal like with your work life." I can feel the anger ripping at my stomach, I didn't expect him to respond this way. I just wanted him to know, to get his blessing, but getting interrogated wasn't supposed to be apart of that package.  
  
"I have been doing that for 10 weeks!" I point out, "And that wasn't even my idea. You shoved this down my throat. How the hell did you expect it to turn out? That I would have her in my house for 2 months, with DCF giving me the run around. And everyday I grew more and more attached to her."  
  
"Sara." Trying to settle me down again.  
  
"Do not Sara me, I am doing this!" He sat straight in his chair, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Why?" I dodge the question, not really wanting to have this conversation anymore, giving myself an out.  
  
"I can handle this, I don't do anything I don't think I can't handle."  
  
"I just want you to think about this." I bite back a nasty comment, replying in a low tone, trying to control my urge to reach over and shake him.  
  
"I have already thought about it, and I have already discussed it and I know the risks that I am getting into. She is my daughter, you need to get used to that." Standing before my temper blew, I left the room. Taking a deep breath on the way. 


	4. Chapter 4

elise- Thanks! Here's the next part  
  
pendray- Glad you liked it! I can't promise there will be no heartache. Sorry, but there isn't for a little while.:)  
  
P.C- thanks  
  
jda- If anyone has noticed, 4 seems to be the magic number. 4 reviews=new chapter. ;)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Catherine's House, CSI crew is gathering their for a breakfast  
  
I pull up into Catherine's driveway after collecting Andrea from Gram's, having spent an hour with her this morning, having her tell me what she has been up too. Usually Warrick is the one that picks her up because I am always stuck at work, trying to finish my paperwork. When Grams wants to talk, she just talks, makes you listens, and that is what I did. I reach behind me, grabbing my purse from the floor. I get out, going around to get Andrea. Walking up to the house, letting myself in. I spot Warrick first, standing beside Grissom, talking about something. Catherine comes out of no where. "Hey there baby, come here to Aunt Catherine." I hand her over, watching as Warrick reaches out to gently kiss the top of her head. Grissom is now standing near the back, talking to Brass about something. Catherine follows my gaze. "You two still not talking?"  
  
"He doesn't think that I can't do this." I tell her, seeing her smile.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. You two need to work through this thing that you have fallen into."  
  
"I am not going to apologize to that man."  
  
"That is not going to help."  
  
"I don't care. I am tired of him treating me like a I am four."  
  
"Maybe you should stop acting like you are." I can feel my head snap around, meeting Catherine's steady gaze. "This is foolish. Why do you need his acceptance?"  
  
"Wouldn't you want it?" I see her look across to him, then to Lindsey on the floor. "Didn't you get it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why can't he do the same for me."  
  
"I don't know." Looking down to the baby in her arms, "I honestly don't know."  
  
I lean back in to the couch, Andrea balanced on my lap. I am listening to Grissom as he tells Catherine about the latest development in some field he keeps tabs on. Long ago tuning out his voice to focus on Warrick and Lindsey, playing a game of go-fish on the floor a few feet away. I hear Catherine's gasp at something, my attention turning to her, seeing her focused on me. Looking down, I see that Andrea has my necklace in her grasp, playing with the ring that is sitting there. I can see Grissom's eyes on my as well. I shrug, replacing the necklace back down my shirt, watching as Warrick meets my eyes, giving me a smile.  
  
"Sara Sidle! I can not believe you are going to sit there and not explain that rock around your neck."  
  
"There is nothing to explain, it is exactly what it seems."  
  
"Who is it? I can not believe we have never even met this man."  
  
"How do you know that, you don't even know who it is."  
  
"Exactly and you are going to be marring him."  
  
"So."  
  
"SO? Are we not going to be finding out until the marriage?"  
  
"No, I just haven't found a good time to tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fear of the reaction."  
  
"Sara Sidle? Afraid of a reaction. I don't buy it. It's not like you are seeing someone within the walls of CSI." I look away, down to my daughter. "Oh My God!"  
  
"Sara?" I look over at Grissom, seeing his eyes on mine. "Are you happy?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Catherine shoots at him. "She is getting married, hell, look at her, she looks happy."  
  
"Never assume."  
  
"I'm not, I'm looking at the evidence. I do not believe you Gil Grissom!"  
  
"What?" Looking thoroughly confused at the woman's reaction. I find myself confused at her reaction, I have never seen Catherine mad at Grissom, except for that time at the crime scene. But that was with work, nothing like this.  
  
"Kitchen! Now!" Lindsey's head shoots up, meeting my gaze quickly.  
  
"Uh oh..." she mutters as Grissom rises to follow her, a slight frown on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

ArodLoverus2001- Thanks! Here is the update, and I'll try.  
  
Nepeace- Yep :) Thanks!  
  
pendray- Thanks! It took me a moment to figure out which buss fuss you were talking about. The ring or the kicthen. :)  
  
j gard- Yes he can be a little dense sometimes. But we have to love him all the same. Right? :)  
  
Lil'River- Thanks. At least I got you too review. You have no idea what it does for my muse. :D  
  
southernbend- Thanks You! I hope I don't disappoint :)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I watch as Warrick and Lindsey rush over to the couch, at Catherine's passing order, sitting beside me. "What is that all about?"  
  
"I think Grissom is getting an ear full from a very mad CSI we know."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Something he wasn't supposed too I guess."  
  
"I don't like it when Uncle Gris and Mommy fight."  
  
"There are not fighting Linds, they just don't want anyone to over hear them. Adult do that sometimes." Warrick tries to explain to the disbelieving girl.  
  
"It's never a good thing when Mommy and Grissom talk in the kitchen. He usually ends up leaving."  
  
"Well, they always make up don't they?"  
  
"Yeah." Though she still doesn't seem to happy with the situation. I look up as Catherine comes out of the kitchen, with a self satisfied grin on her face. Grissom emerging behind her. "Are you leaving?"  
  
"No, he is staying...' Lindsey smiled, running over to him. Grissom hugged the girl, seeing her smile up at him. "As long as he apologizes..."  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"Sara, can I talk to you for a moment?" My eyes dart to Catherine's, holding her gaze for a moment before she smiles, nodding once. I hand Andrea to Warrick, moving to follow Grissom to the back porch.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do." I sit beside him on the back porch step, looking over the yard.  
  
"I know I haven't been as supportive as I could, or should, have been." He holds up a hand to stop my comment. "I'm happy for you Sara, and I can tell by looking at you that you are happy too."  
  
"I am," he cuts me off again.  
  
"Remember when you said that you knew what to do about this?" I nod, feeling my stomach twist, biting my bottom lip, "And when you said that by the time I figured it out, it could be too late."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I didn't know what to say to you, and by the time that I figured it out, you never mentioned it again. You seemed to move on, and I didn't know how to bring it up. You pulled back from me, and I didn't know how much I missed that until you showed up in my office with Warrick and Andrea. Looking like a family. You looked so comfortable with Andrea on your hip, your eyes lighting up even then. That I was jealous, you were happy, moving on with your life. Without me." I look out across the lawn, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I won't lie to you. There was a time that I would have done anything to be with you. To even have a chance with you. It was hard when you turned me down, I spent the next few weeks trying to figure out how to move on. You never showed any signs that you wanted me or a relationship."  
  
"I could tell by the way that you were talking about this new guy, that it was different from Hank or Sean. It was different with this one. You could see it in your eyes, you stopped working so late, you stopped becoming so obsessive with the cases. He's good for you."  
  
"You know who it is don't you?" He smiled slightly, nodding once.  
  
"You two were very good at hiding it, but you slipped once, or I would have never have figured it out." Sara raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Warrick's Grandmother. You would have never have asked for his help. So he gave it to you willingly." I nod, looking into the house, "Once I suspected, it became easy to find the rest of the signs. Lunches together, bickering over dinner, leaving together, arriving together. I'm surprised that I figured it out before Catherine. She is usually better at finding things like that out."  
  
"Yeah she is,' I smile slightly, 'I have wanted to tell her, but I was afraid that she wouldn't have believed me. I still don't think that she would believe me. And I am afraid of what will happen when we do tell everybody. With working together to living together. When Andrea came along, I would have told you that I was not sure about Warrick and I. Where we stood. But he has been there for me every step of the way, helping me find a way to do this. Talking the idea over, saying what would change, how it would change. The troubles that we would have to face. And I remember sitting there, listening to him. And it was never things 'I' would have to do. He referred to everything in plurals, that they would face everything together. I can remember when he proposed, I was taken completely off guard, because when I answered, I didn't think. I just answered, and I meant it. I want to marry him. I want to be with him, and to raise Andrea."  
  
"There sounds like there is a story in there somewhere, but I understand that you don't want to share it yet."  
  
"Lets go back inside."  
  
"Why don't you wear the ring?" Truly curious, and then completely surprised by the answer.  
  
"Because, we're not ready to give up paradise" 


	6. Chapter 6

jda- Thanks!  
  
Missy Jane- I really debated to drag it out a couple chapters, but just couldn't get it down, my muse told me no.  
  
Alright guys, I'm break the 4 reviews=new chapter. Well I don't know why. But here it is.  
  
I have a question, there is more to this series, should I continue posting here in this one, or just start a new one for every new story?  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Warrick watched as I came back inside, leaving Grissom standing on the porch, I smiled at him, looking around for Andrea. Spotting her on the floor with Lindsey. Catherine was in the Kitchen, finishing breakfast. Nick would be by soon, he had to stop and do an errand. I sit down beside Warrick, immediately picking up a conversation, telling him that everything was okay. He turned towards me on the couch as I dragged my leg up beside me.  
  
I turn at the sound of Catherine's voice, announcing that breakfast was ready. Getting up, I grab the spare bottle from the bag, sitting Andrea on my lap, and eating around her. Nick showed up a few seconds later, knocking loudly on the door. I open it, watching as he came in with a grin, holding three bouquet's of multicolor roses. I smile wide, accepting the first one as Catherine and Lindsey come to greet him. Both smiling as they see them.  
  
"Uncle Nick!!! Thank you!!!" Giving him a huge hug, Catherine accepted them as well, thanking him. Warrick smiles as I come back in.  
  
"So Nicky, guess what we found out tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sara's been holding out on us." I glare at Catherine over Andrea's head, seeing the answering smile.  
  
"I have not..."  
  
"What? What do you mean she has been holding out on us?" He said cutting me off as he sits down beside Grissom.  
  
"She is engaged."  
  
"Your what!!!" I only shrug, holding his eyes.  
  
"What, have you lost your hearing or something." I tell him after a few moments under his stare.  
  
"No, but I think I just misheard her."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"You have got to tell."  
  
"Spill and tell Sara."  
  
"I don't have anything to say."  
  
"SARA SIDLE!!!" Lindsey intercepted the conversation, who knew that the little one could be so perceptive.  
  
"Aunt Sara? Are you getting married?" I smile at Lindsey, nodding in answer. "Are you getting married to Uncle Warrick, because that would be really cool." I hear Catherine about choke on her water, looking wide eyed at her daughter. I could almost see the puzzle pieces fall into place in her head.  
  
"Honey, what makes you think that Warrick and Sara are getting married?"  
  
"Because, they have that look, when they were talking on the couch in the living room, with Andrea between them. They look like a family." Lindsey smiles at me, her eyes wide. "So, are you getting married to Uncle Warrick?"  
  
"Yes,' I pause too look over at him, seeing his smile. "I am."   
  
The End(???) 


	7. Author's Thanks and Info

Shelbers-Thanks!  
  
queen b 83- Thank you! I have another few/several stories, as soon as I figure out how I want to post them.  
  
Julia-Thanks! More soon. I promise.  
  
MissyJane- Thanks, More coming soon, promise. Though no wedding for a bit. ::evil grin::  
  
adoptee- I know that adoptions take forever to come through and it's not as easy as I made it out to be in this story. But well, I wanted it easy and I took a little leeway with the rules. Sorry. :)  
  
Erin- Wow! Thanks for that HUGE review, just made my day. :D  
  
I am just posting this one to let you all know that I will be starting a different story and not just contining on in this one. The next one is Party and Obstacles. You'll see another little chapter like this one at the end of that one as well letting you know where to go to next. Sound good? :D  
  
A very happy Author  
  
Alexandria :D :D :D :D 


End file.
